Moving On
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: What if instead just choosing Hyde right away Jackie moved on first. Cue for some jealous Hyde. Pairing: Jackie and Hyde. Takes place at the beginning of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've written for this fandom. Let's just say the first time didn't go quite as well and I've erased that story. If you remember me I promise this story will be far better. Review please and tell me if I'm doing better!**

"Alright well I'm off to the pool and rest assured you will have your answer when I'm at my most delicious shade of Coco brown." Jackie said as her and Donna exited the Foreman house out into the blistering heat.

As soon as they got there Jackie felt herself under the gaze of a tall blonde lifeguard.

She would be lying if she said she didn't find him attractive but she was already deciding between two boys who want her and adding an unknown third boy into that mix would just be a bad idea overall.

"Jackie? Jackie hello?" Donna said trying to get the small brunettes attention.

"What?" Jackie said being pulled out of her trance from the blonde boys abs.

"I was going to ask if you've made your choice yet. I mean it's not like they are going to wait around forever."

"Oh please Donna I made that choice a long time ago."

"So who did you pick?" Donna asked eagerly.

"Steven, I'm gonna tell him tonight."

"That's great Jackie." Donna said this time less than amused.

"Is there a problem with that Donna?"

"No, it's just that I was sort of hoping you'd pick neither."

"Neither? Donna that was never an option."

"Well it's just that you've always only dated guys from the basement and well I think you should expand from that."

"The only guy I want is Steven. Like you're one to talk anyway you've only actually dated two guys, Eric and Casey Kelso."

"Point taken." Donna said with a defeated sigh.

"Besides, why would I move on when I'm in love with a guy who loves me back as well."

"Jackie how do you know Hyde hasn't moved on?"

"Donna do you know something I don't?"

"No-."

"Donna you're lying."

"Fine he's going on a date with this biker girl named Chrissy tonight."

"Unbelievable. He can't even wait a few months for me before he needs a new girl. Well I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind." Jackie said standing up stomping off determinedly.

"Jackie wait we drove here together!" Donna said trying to chase after the small brunette.

As soon as Jackie came stomping through the basement doors they all knew this was going to be bad.

"Steven we need to talk."

"Don't go Hyde she looks pissed you're going to want witnesses." Kelso whisper yelled from the side.

"Whatever you have to say just say it here." Hyde said in a bored tone.

"Fine who the hell do you think you are moving on from Jackie Burkhart. It was just a few months I was gonna tell you tonight that I picked you."

"Wait you picked me?"

"Yeah I picked you a long time ago I just wanted to make you wait a little since you were the one who cheated on me!"

"Well what did you expect me not to have a little fun over the summer?"

"You know as bad as you always say Michael is you're just as bad."

"I resent that!" Kelso yelled from the side once again being ignored.

"You know what Steven I'm done with this. You aren't the only one who gets to have a summer hookup."

"Please Jackie you're bluffing. You have to find a guy first."

"I already have." Jackie simply said before sauntering out of the basement.

Hyde kept a straight face but inside he was dying as the loud girl walked away.

**A/N: So should I continue? Let me know! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are liking this! Sorry for the late update I was really busy this past week. But no worries I'm here now and if you guys are amazing reviewers like last time I'll update maybe on Wednesday? :) Ok well enjoy and review!**

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Eric asked trying to break the silence caused by absolute boredom.

In response he got a few groans and moans.

"Oh god not the love boat again." Hyde moaned when for what seemed like the fiftieth time the theme for the love boat began to play once again.

"Wait did you hear that?"

"No what?" Donna asked in confusion.

"No shrill voiced comment from Jackie saying that the love boat is one of the best shows of our generation."

"Wow you're right, is the most interesting part of the basement Jackie?" Donna wondered aloud.

"Oh god no it can't be." Eric yelled out in one of his dramatic voices.

"Will you shut it Foreman. The most interesting part of the basement is not Jackie there's no way. She's only interested in three things clothes, money, and most of all herself." Hyde grumbled out.

"Donna you live with her has she really said anything lately?"

"No she always comes home really late. So I don't see her very often." Donna shrugged.

"Maybe she's at your house right now you should go check and see if she's okay." Fez answered missing drooling over the beautiful brunette.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Besides it better than sitting here in this basement with you burnouts." Donna said getting up and heading towards her house.

"You miss her." Eric stated once the red head had left the room.

"Who Jackie? I do not." Hyde stated simply not even turning his head to look in Eric's direction.

"Yes you do even I can see it." Kelso said from his position on the lawn chair.

"Hyde you know you want her so why not go after her?"

"Because man I can't just give into her like that or she'll think I'm a pushover like you. I've been way too lenient with her as it is."

"This is your first real relationship isn't it?"

"Maybe why?"

"Because you think that girls will actually work for your forgiveness. Heres how it works they make a mistake we yell a little bit then we take them back. If we fail to do that then they will do one of two things one withhold sex or move on."

"Foreman you sure know a lot about this are you sure you aren't an Erica instead of an Eric."

"Haha very funny, Hyde I'm serious once Jackie comes back you must begin your groveling."

"Fine." Hyde said tightly not looking away from the tv as he did so.

"Why isn't anyone feeling sorry for me? I got dumped for Hyde!" Kelso exclaimed from his spot.

"Get over it Kelso I'm sure you'll find a new girl to sleep with soon enough."

As Donna walked into her room she saw Jackie sitting on her cot on the floor doing what looked like homework.

"Jackie! Hey were all hanging out in Eric's basement wanna come?" Donna said knowing the girl was at her last resort if she was doing homework.

"No I'm good."

"Come on Jackie we haven't seen you over there in like a week." Donna begged with Jackie.

"Donna going over there is like giving in to Steven. He cheated on me then moved on he needs to do some groveling."

"Jackie what is going to take to get you to come over?"

"I want to bring Ian."

"Who the hell is Ian?"

"He's my new boyfriend, but you probably know him as the lifeguard at the pool."

"You're dating the life guard?"

"Yes and you're dating the scrawny neighbor boy now that we have this established can I bring Ian to the basement with me tomorrow?"

"I guess but you're not doing this to make Hyde jealous are you?"

"Of course I am Donna! You know me better than that!"

"That's what I thought." Donna said with a sigh beginning to descend for the basement.

**A/N: Next chapter will be jealous Hyde! Again I may have that posted by Wednesday maybe Thursday. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing, I know this chapter is pretty overdue but I've had some pretty bad writers block lately. Anyway here's this chapter I hope you like it! Oh yeah and review! :)**

The next day Jackie sauntered into the basement with a tall blonde with abs practically attached to her hips.

"Who the hell are you?" Eric asked taking in the boys strong physique.

"This is my new boyfriend Ian. Ian this is Donna, Eric, Fez, Michael, and um that curly haired guy over there." Jackie said purposefully not saying Hyde's name knowing he would begin to get jealous.

"It's great to meet you guys." The blonde boy said with a kind smile.

"So Ian you're Jackie's new boyfriend?" Kelso said standing up trying to look tough.

"Yeah she just said that."

"Don't backtalk me mister!"

"Is he okay?" Ian asked the rest of the gang.

"Ignore him he wants to be a cop and he seems to think that that's all they do." Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Ian let's go sit down over here." Jackie exclaimed strangely enthusiastically.

The whole Jackie having a boyfriend thing just made Hyde sick.

She was supposed to be sitting on his lap not this new lifeguard guy. He let out a groan in annoyance which caused Eric and Donna to look at him knowingly.

He let out a sigh. Ugh let the grovelling begin.

"Hey uh Jackie you look uh pretty today." Hyde said really lamely.

"Way to state the obvious." Jackie said throwing him a glare.

"Um Jackie would you maybe like to go to the mall later we could tell everyone you're a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader?" Hyde once again tried but failed.

"No thank you me and Ian did that yesterday."

Hyde sighed he couldn't take it anymore.

"Damn it Jackie I'm trying to be nice and apologize to you."

"Really because I haven't heard a single "I'm sorry" from you."

"I-I can't do that."

"Why because you aren't sorry for cheating?"

"No I just don't say I'm sorry to people. Ever even when I injure them just ask Kelso."

"Yeah that's very true." Kelso said loudly.

"If you really cared about me you would give me a nice apology but you can't even do that! Come on Ian let's get out of here." Jackie said once again dragging Ian with her out the door.

Hyde buried his head in his hands and awaited another long speech from his friends.

"You really don't know how to apologize do you?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"I know how I just don't like doing it."

"That's the price of love. We do things we don't wanna do. I always have to apologize to Donna when it isn't my fault."

"Oh really it's never your fault? Do you really want to have this conversation now?" Donna said giving him a death glare.

"Of course not dear."

"Man you are so whipped."

"You should be too, being whipped is one of the costs of being a boyfriend."

"So do I have to plan out some big heartfelt apology?"

"Well knowing Jackie yes yes you do."

"Fine but I'm going to have to do that tomorrow I can only take so much Jackie at a time." Hyde said as he walked into his small room in the basement.

Meanwhile Jackie was crying into Ian's shoulder on Donna's bed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying about my ex-boyfriend like this in front of you."

"Its fine Jackie but can I ask you a question? Why do you keep going back to that basement when it just causes heartache."

"Because- I don't actually know."

She knew exactly why, it was because of that curly haired boy with the sunglasses.

"You should come hang out with me and my friends. We pretty much hang out in a basement like that."

"I should, they don't appreciate me anyway!"

"So tomorrow come with me to my friends house and we will just kinda hang out."

"Sounds perfect."

Jackie wasn't just going to get away from the basement she definitely had ulterior motives.

**A/N: How was it? I'm really sorry for the length but I was lucky I got this out. I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon. Okay well be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello best reviewers ever! Seriously you guys are awesome! I so should've updated sooner for you guys but I've been extremely busy this week. Hopefully I'll update again on Tuesday or Wednesday. Okay amazing reviewers keep reviewing!**

"Do I have to apologize?" Hyde whined to Donna.

"Yes she says she isn't coming back to the basement because you're being such a dillhole!"

"Fine but I need to eat first I can't deal with Jackie on an empty stomach." Hyde said as they all walked into the Hub only to find a surprising sight before them.

Their table was taken and not just by anyone Jackie and her boyfriends little gang had occupied the table.

"What the hell!" Hyde exclaimed at the sight of it.

"Oh god she's replaced us." Eric said dramatically.

"You're right, they have a red head who is clearly dating that scrawny boy who has his arm around her. They have the bad boy burnout who is talking to the clueless foreign exchange student which means that Jackie is dating another Kelso." Donna said as she observed the group before her.

"No way man they are nothing like us." Hyde said as his eyes bored a whole in Ian's arm around Jackie.

"Really because the little foreign guy there just talked about his hamster he lost named virginity." Donna said in an "I told you so manner.

"Pfft that means nothing."

"Hey Jackie!" Donna said loudly to get the smaller girls attention.

"Ooh Donna! Hey what's up?"

"Not much I just haven't seen you in awhile which is odd since we live in the same house."

"Oh yeah I've just been really busy with Ian and his friends."

"Yeah I see that. But don't you think what you're doing is a little redundant?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at Ian and his group of friends. That's basically our group of burnouts in the basement."

"Please Donna you couldn't be more wrong. Now if you'll excuse me I have some new friends to get back to see you later!" Jackie said skipping back to her table.

"Hyde you need to do something and fast. We're down to only one hot girl in the basement and she never wears anything revealing." Kelso begged panicked.

"There isn't any point in apologizing anymore she's moved on."

"Yeah but have you?"

Hyde knowing he wouldn't win this one walked over to Jackie's table swallowing his pride.

"Jackie can we talk?"

"As far as I'm concerned we have nothing left to talk about." Jackie said not even looming at Hyde as she did so.

"Jackie please?"

"Fine." Jackie sighed as she led him over to a corner.

"Jackie I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. For cheating in you for going out with another girl, for yelling at you in the basement I'm just sorry okay?" Hyde said frustrated.

"That's all you needed to say."

"What?"

"Steven I just needed to hear an I'm sorry."

"So that's it you'll take me back?"

"No it's too late for I'm sorry." Jackie said sadly.

"So you're saying we can never be together?"

"That isn't what I'm saying at all, I'm just saying you need to prove to me that you love me and that being with you isn't a complete and total waste of time."

"How do I do that?"

"You're smart you'll come up with something spectacular."

With that Jackie walked away back to her table with her boyfriend.

Later that night Jackie actually got home at a reasonable time.

"Hey Jackie what did you say to Hyde earlier he looked pretty dazed and he hardly said a word he just sat there thinking."

"I told him he needs to prove to me that he loves me."

"What if he can't or doesn't know how? Hyde usually doesn't put a lot of effort into things like this."

"He'll figure it out." Jackie said with a small smile before she turned off the light.

A/N: So I don't know how much this story has but hopefully a lot because I'm having fun! Also sorry for the length next chapter when the real groveling begins I will try to have it twice as long as this. Anyway be amazing reviewers again please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my lovely reviewers! I really should have updated sooner but today has been pretty busy. So I'm going to try to make this chapter a little bit longer than the others because the other ones have been so short. Review please!**

"Hyde are you sure this will work?" Eric asked examining the surroundings Hyde had put together.

He had went all out, he wanted to recreate that one grease scene that Jackie compared them to. He was decked out in the Danny Zuko tight pants and shirt and had the rest of the gang wearing leather jackets.

"Of course it will work, you know why? Because Jackie is a sucker for large romantic gestures like this. Also because of her strange love for grease."

"I would just hate for you to have set all of this up just for it to be a total waste."

"It's not going to be, now do you know when Jackie is coming over here?"

"Whenever Donna gets her here which could be a while since Jackie was out pretty late last night with Ian." Eric said knowing this would be torture for Hyde.

"Again? God I hate that guy he's just too... nice." Hyde said for lack of a better word.

"Oh yes because god forbid she go out with a nice guy rather than some jerk who it took four months to figure out how to apologize."

Hyde was getting ready to pretty much just beat the crap out of him when Kelso walked through the door also dressed like Danny Zuko.

"Kelso what the hell? You're supposed to be in a leather jacket I'm supposed to be Danny."

"Yeah well you see I was thinking about that but then I realized I am much more of a Danny than you. I mean look at me I just have the look. Also do you not see how great these pants look on me?" Kelso said as if it were totally obvious.

"Kelso you have ten seconds to get out of here and go change into the outfit you were supposed to be in before I beat you up."

"You know this almost feels like justice. I mean think about it when I was being an ass and left Jackie to go to California you stole her from me. But now that you're the one that's being the ass some other lifeguard guy she met stole her from you. Karma's a bitch huh?" Kelso asked still not making any attempt to leave.

"Kelso I swear if you don't shut your mouth-."

"You know what else they are a really good couple too. I mean me and Jackie definitely looks better together but her and Ian are cute too."

"That's it Kelso!" Hyde said tackling him to the ground.

This was probably one of their worse fights they have had. This time Kelso wasn't the only one getting hurt Kelso had thrown in a few good punches as well.

About ten minutes later they had finally stopped fighting and stood up only to find that all the hard work and the grease set Hyde had set up was ruined.

"Oh Hyde man I'm sorry I was just messing around." Kelso apologized genuinely sorry for what he had just done.

"Great my big romantic gesture is ruined now. Thanks alot Kelso." Hyde said beginning to stomp away to his room when a perky brunette came flouncing through the door.

"Okay Steven I'm ready for my surprise." Jackie said stopping in her tracks as she examined the mess before her.

"Jackie I'm really sorry it's all my fault." Kelso said trying to take the blame for the terrible mess before them,

"What happened?"

"Look Jackie, Kelso got me really pissed off so we started to tackle eachother and one thing led to another and then this whole set just got ruined."

"So once again you get upset because of Michael and mess things up? Sounds a bit redundant doesn't it?"

"Jackie I was trying really hard to do something great for you. The least you can do is not be a total bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean that it just slipped out I'm sorry."

"Yeah you've been saying sorry a lot lately haven't you. I'm just going to leave and try to pretend I didn't come here." Jackie said storming out of the basement.

"Thanks a lot Kelso, you once again were the root of the problem."

"I said I was sorry what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop screwing things up for me and Jackie."

"I don't know if I can do that." Kelso said completely serious.

"Whatever I'll just take care of it myself." Hyde said finally storming off to his room.

**A/N: So how was it? I think this was a little bit longer but I'm not sure. I don't think there will be very many more chapters as I am running out of ideas but I'll try to think of something. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I just want to say how much your reviews mean to me. Seriously if you guys are liking the things I write then they must be good. So I'm very sad to say that after this chapter there will only be one more. I know this was a really short story but I think I've fixed up Hyde's mistake as well as I can. Well anyway please review!**

Hyde had barely come out of his room three times this week. Everyone thought he was moping around and feeling sorry for himself but in reality he was devising the perfect plan.

He couldn't make this plan in front of the others because most likely they would ruin it.

Scratch that they would definitely ruin it.

Unfortunately seven days cooped up in a small storage room in a basement was bound to make a person hungry. Especially when your Hyde and indulge in circle time of one. Which was pretty much just himself sitting on his cot smoking a joint.

He had made the executive decision to treat himself to a burger at the hub. He was working really hard after all.

While they didn't have the best food ever he was pretty sure the rest of them weren't hanging out there at the moment and he knew that if he was around the others for a long period of time they would ask him a bunch of questions about what he would do next.

Little did he know that he was about to see the most disturbing thing in the world. (Next to Kelso talking to himself in the mirror of course.)

Before his eyes was Mr. Nice Guy Ian and some blonde tramp doing much more than just making out in a booth.

He would admit that he wasn't proud he was so happy about this because Jackie was after all totally into this guy. Why he would never know.

After the sheer giddy he felt passed through him it really hit him that he was cheating on Jackie. Why would you cheat on her she is the most beautiful thing in the world.

Then he was ever so unpleasantly reminded of the fact that he himself had done the exact same thing to said beautiful girl.

"Hey Ian what are you up to over there?" Hyde practically shouted to bring him out of his make out haze.

"Hyde? Oh damn." Ian softly muttered to himself.

"You know last time I checked Jackie didn't have blonde hair. Or a tramp stamp that says angel." Hyde said with mock curiosity.

"Look man it's not what you think."

"Really because to me it looks like you and blondie over here were getting all hot in bothered in a dining booth am I wrong?"

"No you're right." The blonde girl dumbly spoke up.

Ian silently cursed to himself and put his head in his hands trying to devise a plan.

"Well don't play all innocent here. You cheated on her too." Ian said trying to make what he thought was a point.

"Yeah but the difference is that I told her and I actually felt bad about it."

After thinking about it for a few moments he finally surrendered and resorted to begging.

"Hyde I'm begging you please don't tell her I'll do anything!"

"The only thing you can do to stop me from telling her is to tell her yourself." Hyde said knowing Jackie may not believe himself if he was the one to tell her.

"You know Hyde you're sort of a hypocrite."

"Yeah but that's the great thing about me you know what the other great thing about me is?" Hyde asked not really looking for an answer.

"What?" Ian asked tiredly.

"This." Hyde said as in one swift motion his fist swung across his face and he was on the ground.

"Not cool." Ian said from the ground where he was cradling his eye. Man he really was like Kelso.

"You know what else isn't cool? Cheating on your girlfriend and not planning on telling her." Hyde said as he walked out the door.

This day was just getting better and better.

He decided to wait a little while before talking to Jackie just to give the asshole a little time to talk to her himself.

In the meantime he would get her surprise and what would hopefully be his last attempt to get her back ready.

The next day he was once again going to the Hub to avoid the rest of the gang. He really didn't want to answer all of their endless questions about what happened and if he was okay.

He unfortunately walked in to see Jackie cry like he had seen her do so many times. One of those times caused by himself.

"Hey Jacks you okay?" Hyde said not even attempting to filter himself from using her nickname.

"Do I look okay? I once again got cheated on."

"I know I'm the one that made Ian tell you." Hyde confessed.

"You knew?" Jackie asked looking at him accusingly.

"Yeah I caught him in the act. Look Jackie I know you probably don't want to hear me of all people comfort you for him cheating on you. That would be almost as bad as Kelso comforting you for this." They both shared a little chuckle at that.

"Ha I got you to laugh! Now you should come with me I have somewhere pretty amazing to take you." Hyde said pulling her up from her seat to his El Camino outside.

About twenty minutes later they had reached their destination.

"Look familiar?" Hyde asked with a slight smile.

**A/N: Any guesses as to where he took her? Well sorry for the length, get ready for the very fluffy last chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay everyone here it is the last chapter! I know this was a pretty short story but let me know if you would want me to write for Jackie and Hyde again because next one will be a much longer story. So how about for one last time all of you guys even my silent readers leave me a review! **

"Steven is this what I think it is?" Jackie asked looking around in amazement.

"Well if you think it's the place we had our first date you would be right."

"Steven I-I don't know what to say." Something nobody ever thought Jackie of all people would say.

"Well then don't say anything. Let me talk, Jackie I made a huge mistake. I know I've said that like a million times but I have so much to apologize for I might as well jut redo the whole apology."

Jackie was chuckling a little at Hyde's nervousness but he didn't even notice.

"Okay so I guess I should start with the obvious reason to be sorry. I'm so sorry I slept with that nurse, it meant nothing at all. I don't even remember her name. I'm also sorry it took me so long to just apologize the right way. Red is right you know? I really can be a dumbass. I'm also sorry about the rest of my lame attempts to get you back." Hyde had to take a second to breathe. He totally wasn't zen anymore, he let go of that the minute he walked into the room and saw Jackie crying.

"But most of all I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I've seen so many guys do that before and the minute I actually believed we were a real thing I told myself I will never hurt her like any of those jackasses did."

Jackie was half crying now, her Steven had once again exceeded all expectations.

"If you tell anyone about this I will deny everything." Hyde said as he wiped a tear of his own.

"Oh Steven are you crying?"

"No! I don't cry, I just have a little something in my eye." Hyde said avoiding eye contact.

"Well Steven I think I owe you a little apology of my own. I knew how uncomfortable you were about me hanging out with Michael and I did it anyway so I'm sorry."

"Wow I can't believe I just got an apology from the great Jackie Burkhart." Hyde said in mock amazement.

"Oh shut up I've apologized before you know."

"Yeah but you only do it when you really feel bad about something."

"Well I wouldn't say I feel bad but I definitely had a small part in this whole mess. Although you had a bigger part."

"So where do we go from here?" Hyde asked awkwardly.

"Well back together. At least thats what I was thinking since you kinda brought me to the place where we had our first date."

"Great minds think alike then." Hyde said leaning in for a kiss.

It truly was like their first date. The setting that is, they were sitting atop Hyde's car sharing a kiss except this one lasted much longer.

"I have a confession to make." Jackie said as try pulled away.

"I lied on our first date. When I said I felt absolutely nothing when we kissed that was a lie. I felt like I was in love with that one kiss."

"Yeah I felt the same way. Minus all of that sappy stuff of course because I'm a badass." Hyde said knowing it wasn't true.

"Sure babe you keep telling yourself that. Can you take me home? I'm kinda tired I did a lot of crying today." Jackie asked with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Okay but will you come to the basement tomorrow?"

"As long as that blonde goth skanky chick isn't there." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh her? I got rid of her a long time ago. There was no way I could hang around a girl who could beat me at arm wrestling effortlessly."

"Oh yeah, what about Donna?"

"Please there is no way Big-D could beat me at arm wrestling." Hyde said with a scoff.

"Oh really? Well why don't we test that tomorrow." Jackie said with a smirk as Hyde drove her home.

The next morning everyone was gathered in the basement, well almost everyone. Jackie hadn't arrived yet and Hyde was getting hammered with questions.

"How did you guys get back together?" Donna asked curiously.

"Look I'd rather not discuss this right now with you guys. In fact I don't think I ever want to discuss this."

Before anyone could ask another question a small brunette came bounding in the room.

"What did I miss?" Jackie asked nonchalantly as she took a seat on Hyde's lap as if nothing had happened.

"Your boyfriend won't tell us how you guys got back together."

"Well it's a really great story that I'll tell you later Donna. But first me and Steven were having this debate last night on who would win at arm wrestling between you and him."

"Hyde don't even try she beat me after like three seconds." Eric said warningly.

"Well no offense but even a bunny could beat you in three seconds." Kelso said barely paying attention.

"Oh please a bunny could not beat me."

"Then why were you running away from that one you saw in the park the other day?"

"That's totally different! That one was like a mutant bunny!" Eric said trying to defend himself but failing miserably.

While the rest of their friends were arguing Jackie and Hyde were just enjoying their time together.

"Out friends are idiots." Hyde stated as he heard bits and pieces of their argument.

"They sure are this is nice, you know me sitting on your lap while our friends argue about Eric's lack of athletic capabilities."

"Yep it sure is."

"I love you Puddin' Pop." Jackie mumbled resting her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: Ok so there it is the final chapter. I know it wasn't very good but I still thank everyone who took the time to read this. Thank you and please for one last time review!**


End file.
